Goodbye Brother"
by N. G. Silver
Summary: What happened at Saffir's Death through Diamond's eyes...


  
"Goodbye Brother..."  
By: N. G. Silver  
Adaptation from Saffir's last moments of life  
  
Sailor Moon and respected company are copyrights of their creator, Naoko   
Takeuchi/Kodansha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You should listen to what Saffir has to say Diamond." Stated Tuxedo Mask   
after adverting Black Lady's attack. I thought for that moment about the look of   
sincerity on Saffir's eyes as he spoke to me of Wiseman's treachery. I will hear   
him speak.  
"Wiseman..." was all my brother had to say before an energy blast flew past   
me. In a scream of intense pain Saffir fell to the ground as the blast tore through  
his body.  
I spin around as fast as I could to find Wiseman floating behind me. "I do   
not need permission to kill traitors." He says.  
I look back at Saffir just as he began to get back up onto his knees. But   
before he could say anything else Wiseman shot another energy blast at him. "DIE!"  
"Saffir!" I yell in horror as I watch my brother die in extreme pain. It   
was a most horrid sight, one that would be implanted in my memory for all eternity.  
Wiseman took the key card that Saffir had stolen and then said before he   
and Black Lady vanished, "Foolish Saffir, letting himself be deceived by the Sailor  
Scouts."  
I look over at the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask as they ran toward Saffir.  
They too were in shock at the death of my brother. Had my brother truly become   
friends with them?  
I then looked at Saffir, his eyes shut, lying on the ground dead. His   
bandages that covered his forehead fell off as I stared. His Black Moon insignia   
had vanished! He was human?  
I remembered back to a time when we both lived happily together before our   
exile to Nemesis. He would look up to me, his big brother, his big blue eyes wide   
as can be. He was a carefree child. That same look I remember from that day on   
Nemesis when we found that flower. He looked up at me with hope in his eyes of   
peace with the Moon Kingdom. I was thinking of revenge the whole time.  
Had my total devotion to our revenge for our exile brought this upon him?   
Had I changed his ways, only for him to return to the earth and find a peace with   
those I sought to destroy? Was it my fault for not protecting him like I should   
have? Am I to blame?  
"No Saffir, don't die!" Sailor Moon cries out, "Please, remember Prisma."  
Sailor Moon was wishing for Saffir to live. He HAD found peace with them.   
Perhaps my idea of revenge was all wrong. Perhaps Saffir was right.  
The Sailor Scouts looked up at me as I knelt down and picked my brother up   
into my arms. "Diamond." Sailor Moon said as I turned and began to walk away.  
I looked down at my brother's face one last time. His handsome young look   
was gone, in its place was a worn down and bruised one. His Black Moon was gone.  
What person could have killed such an innocent like Saffir? What wrong had   
he done, but to want peace between us and them? Only someone truly evil could have   
done such a thing.  
A hatred brewed inside me, one that kept on building the more I thought of   
Saffir's death and his murderer, Wiseman. Wiseman had killed Saffir, and now he   
will pay.  
Saffir, I will avenge your death. Wiseman will NOT get away with what he   
has done to you. Even if you were a traitor, he had no right to kill my brother.   
He had no right to kill you!  
"WISEMAN!" I said in all my hatred as I disappeared from the Sailor Scout's  
sight.  
  
"...The truth is, I've always loved you." I said with a failing breath as I   
tried to place my hand upon Sailor Moon's face. A tear ran down her cheek as she   
held tight to my hand, placing it on her smooth skin.  
"A tear for me?" I said before I felt my life fading away. I lost control   
of my arm and it fell to my side out of Sailor Moon's grasp.  
"Diamond." Sailor Moon cried out with tears in her eyes.  
Perhaps the great beings of the universe have granted me this one last   
chance to finish something I had started. My eyes close and I am left with one last  
thought.  
  
Good Bye Brother...  



End file.
